Cry
by YunaDax
Summary: Another one of my early Rat-fics. When Suzie is murdered, Mick goes to Rachel for comfort.


From: "Julia Webster" yunadax@dragon.net.au  
  
Title - Cry (responce to Challenge)  
Author - Julia  
Disclaimer - They aint mine.. I'll return them when I've finished playing  
with them... I PROMISE! Hang on.....lets keep 'em and play some more! 'Don't  
Cry' is written and performed by Seal.  
Author's note - Okay I wrote this 2 days after a car accident, early in the  
morning before uni when my cat jumped on my alarm clock, making it ring and  
waking me up. Its corney, its weird, its sad, but who cares.. its another  
fic! This is set after Frank leaves and Mick comes.  
  
Don't Cry  
  
----Dont be so hard on yourself,----  
----Those tears are for someone else,----  
----I hear your voice on the phone,----  
----I hear you feel so alone,----  
----My baby, whoaa my baby,----  
----Please my baby, my baby.----  
  
Rachel Goldstein swallowed the lump in her throat for the umptenth time,  
trying to make her voice work as she thought of Frank leaving her, leaving  
HER for the ocean. Thoughts swam around her confused mind, thoughts of  
regret, of sorrow and of anger at him leaving.  
*how COULD he leave, leave me with HIM* her thoughts turned to Detected Jack  
Cristie, her new partner and old romance with a twist, a savage twist that  
meant she had to work with him now that the affair was over. Life was too  
hard sometimes. She turned her attention back to Frank's departure and  
remembered the good times they had together.  
  
----When we were young, and truth was paramount,----  
----We are older now,and we lived a life without any doubt,----  
----Those memories, they seem so long ago,----  
----Whats become of them, when you feel like me I want you to know.----  
  
Tears stung her eyes, making her vision blur and her head spin even  
more. She stopped pacing the living room of her apartment and sat on the  
sofa, a knock erupted from her door.  
  
----Dont cry... you're not alone,----  
----Dont cry... tonight my baby,----  
----Dont cry... you'll always be loved,----  
----Dont cry....tonight my baby.----  
  
Rachel stumbled over to the door, forcing her mind to concentrate on  
unlocking the door to see who the rude individual was who interupted her  
selfpitying. Mick stood there, hurt in his eyes and wine in his hand.  
"Mind if I come in for a drink Goldie?" he slurred, making it obvious that  
he had already covered that aspect before he arrived. She stood back and  
allowed him to enter, she hadn't expected him to come by, let alone want to  
drown in their sorrow's together. Rachel wondered what had made Mick so  
upset, he was a mess.  
Mick stumbled through the entrance hall and into Rachel's living room,  
not making it to the sofa and plonking on the floor in front of her coffee  
table. Rachel followed him in, her concern beginning to overtake her  
selfpity.  
" Mick... MICK, What's this all about?" she asked. What was left of his  
composure left him in a hurry and he broke down in tears again.  
" Its Suzie, they found her dead this afternoon. They got to her Rachel, I  
dunno who.. but they got to her and now she's dead."  
A new hole opened up inside Rachel, another hole filled with hurt and  
sorrow. She hadn't known Suzy that well, but she knew enough to know that  
Mick was devastated, and obviously had no-one else to turn too.  
  
----Today I dream, of friends I had before,----  
----And I wonder why, the one who care don't call anymore,----  
----My feelings hurt, but you know I overcome the pain,----  
----And I'm stronger now, lessons learnt again and again.----  
  
Rachel knelt down beside the shell of the man she knew, and wrapped her  
long arms around him, gently pulling the wine from his hands. He fell into  
her embrace, crying out the frustration and the hurt. In a way, Rachel knew  
exactly as he felt, they had both lost someone dear to them. Her own eyes  
started to water again and she let the flood of tears overtake her, happy to  
have someone to share her sorrows with, someone who would not judge her, or  
take pity on her.  
  
----Don't cry... you're not alone,----  
----Don't cry... tonight my baby,----  
----Don't cry... you'll always be loved,----  
----Don't cry, whoaa.----  
----Limosines and cigorettes, don't leave me now cos I'm a friend, ----  
----What you've done for me is now the warmth in my bed... in my head.. in  
my head,----  
----My head.----  
  
Many hours later, Mick had sobered up enough to talk coherantly, and they  
talked about their sorrows over cups of coffee and hot chocolate. Mick  
talked about Suzie, the good times they had, and the rough periods, while  
Rachel let loose with an enterage of stories about her and Frank and the  
cases that they solved together. She smiled as she remembered one particular  
time, when they were sharing Cafe Lattes in a flashy resterant in Darling  
Harbour, and being spied upon by a jealouse Tommy and Gavin. This tale  
rewarded her with a grin from Mick, he was starting to accept the fact that  
Suzy was gone, and she wasn't coming back. Much like Frank.  
  
----Challenges... they seem so hard enough,----  
----They get harder now, even when we think that we've had enough,----  
----Don't feel alone, cos its all you understand, ----  
----I'm a sedative, take a peace of me whenever you can.----  
  
They talked for hours, recounting the good times, and the bad times.  
Making each other smiles with quirky little tales, sobbing together when the  
pain rose from within them again. For even though they had both lost  
someone, they had both found a friend within each other.  
  
----Don't cry...Don't be so hard on yourself,----  
----Don't cry...those tears are for someone else,----  
----Don't cry...I hear your voice on the phone,----  
----Don't cry...I hear you feel so alone.----  
----Don't cry tonight, You'll still be loved.----  
  
The End  
  
  



End file.
